


Heart of Darkness

by evrithsgoes



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrithsgoes/pseuds/evrithsgoes
Summary: Ezra Brennan believes that someone is going after him after solving a case. He decides to go to Washington D.C to work with his sister and partner while tries to look after the person who's trying to kill him.OrWhere Ezra Brennan tries his best to stay alive.
Relationships: Jack - Relationship, Lance Sweets/Original Character(s), Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets, Temperance Brennan & Angela Montenegro
Kudos: 3





	Heart of Darkness

* * *

Ezra Brennan believes that someone is going after him after solving a case. He decides to go to Washington D.C to work with his sister and partner while tries to look after the person who's trying to kill him.

Or Where Ezra Brennan tries his best to stay alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a few days and I've been really thinking about it. I decided to give it a try. English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please point them in a kind way. 
> 
> The story is based on season 6 of Bones.
> 
> Please, leave a comment and don't forget about the kudos.


End file.
